Getsumen to Heiki Mina: Episode List
1- "Hajimete no Jūjitsu" ("First Jujitsu") (はじめての汁実) Airdate: January 13, 2007 High school student, Miina Tsukada gets her dream job as an announcer at the all-famous, Luna-P news. After making a bad first impression, she is given a chance to redeem herself by interviewing a famous baseball player. But she finds he was attacked by an alien and soon becomes captured also. Ootsuki Miina saves her at the last minute, and leads the battle towards the baseball field, leaving Mina dumbfounded. Nanashi appears and tells Miina she can transform into a Getsumen To Heiki Miina. Miina reluctantly transforms but is still empowered to succeed in defeating the alien. Ootsuki and Tsukishiro(Mina) defeat and capture the alien together. 2- "Puroresu Daisuki" ("I Love Pro Wrestling") (プロレス大好き) Airdate: January 20, 2007 Mina is given the responsibility of hosting SpoLuna about the history of Japan's greatest professional wrestlers. After longs hours of research and typing, she presents it to Suirin, who rejects the script and tells her "this is not school work, it must be in your own words" Mina takes the new advice and restarts. On the day of her presentation, Escartin sabotages her by switching her script with a cook book. When Mina starts reading and finds out what happened, she freezes. But, remembering Suirin's words, Mina recites what she researched effortlessly. Towards the end an alien-who had taken the form of Kato-attacks. Mina, overwhelmed by her emotions, takes a stand against the alien. But when the alien continues attack, Mina has no choice but to transform and fight the alien. Afterwards, Kato scolds her for leaving, but then she is told by a co-worker that she gained fan praise for standing up against the alien. 3- "Yakusoku no Makyū" ("Magic Ball of the Promise") (やくそくの魔球) Airdate: January 27, 2007 Mina is asked to interview her high school's baseball team, whom Kanchi plays for. When Mina tries to interview him, he shuns her. After talking with Nakoru, she tells Mina that Kanchi feels neglected by her ever since she got her job as an announcer. Mina is left feeling torn between her friends and her career. Afterwards, she and the news team do an overview of the high school's next game. But an L-alien(cheerleading alien) attacks and Mina must transform. After the battle, Mina decides to encourage and cheer for Kanchi, even though as an announcer, she is not allowed to bias. Kanchi wins the game and Mina gains fan praise for her cheering. 4- "Mutsumune Dai Burēku" ("Mutsumune's Big Break") (六棟大ブレーク) Airdate: February 03, 2007 Escartin, Suirin, and Mina are representing SpoLuna at the SummerFest volleyball tournament. During the tournament, a Nipuru alien (trophy thief alien) disguises himself as one of the players and plays alongside Escartin against Mina and Suirin. After losing a few rounds, Mina feels embarrassed and apologizes to Suirin. But Suirin reassures her that "victory is great, but its even better if you had fun earning it" Mina takes this advice and wins against Escartin but admits she was happier that she had fun rather than because she won. But afterwards, the alien reveals his true form and attacks. Mina transforms and fights alongside Ootsuki. But during battle Ootsuki reveals she enjoys battle and quotes Suirin's words about and enjoyed victory. Leaving Tsukishiro to ponder if Ootsuki is Suirin. 5- "Mīna ni Reddo Kādo?" ("Red Card for Miina?") (ミーナに赤札?) Airdate: February 10, 2007 Mina is confronted by child actress, Yuu Takanashi, who guest stars on SpoLuna. She threatens to reveal Mina's identity. Mina is then caught in the choice of erasing all of Yuu's memory. But then, after learning that Yuu's parents are never around and that the Ferris wheel is an important memory of them Mina realizes she shouldn't. Then, a Jagirian alien disrupts a soccer game, but Mina is captured. While Mina struggles to transform Yuu transforms into Tamamushi Miina and defeats the aliens herself. Afterwards, she discusses the trick she played on Mina to Nanashi on the Ferris wheel. 6- "Rotenburo no Soko" ("The Bottom of the Bath") (露天風呂のソコ) Airdate: February 17, 2007 Mina and Kyru go over to the Hot Springs where a group of famous baseball players grew a strange stroke of violence whilst over there. The two are supposed to go there for publicity, but Mina finds herself growing reluctantly of her romantic feelings for Kyru. Meanwhile, Escartin sneaks to the Hot Spring to sabotage Mina once again. But her plans fail when she is captured by a group of personality-switching aliens that were responsible for the baseball players' violence. Escartin-now in a violent persona-attacks Mina, but Ootsuki comes in a rescues her. Once the alien emerges, Mina transforms. But the admits to Ootsuki that she wishes she wasn't a Miina because it gets in the ways of her responsibilities, and also admits that a crush on a co-worker(Kyru) gets in the way. Ootsuki admits also that a crush gets in the way of her responsibilities(hinting it may be Mina, or Kyru also). The two then battle the aliens together. 6.2- EX-1 "Uruwashi no Harumina" ("Lovely Halmina") (麗しのハルミナ) Airdate: June 06, 2007 7- "Suiren-senpai no Furin" ("Suiren's Scandal") (翠怜先輩の不倫) Airdate: February 24, 2007 A girl named Paparazzi takes a candid false photo of Surin having an affair. Resulting in Suirin not appearing at SpoLuna. Mina confronts Paparazzi, but ends up befriending her. While Mina is at work the next day, Paparazzi fulfills her fetish for antique military weaponry by trying to buy a tank. But it was really a trap for the aliens to kill her. When Mina leaves work to transform and battle, she and Paparazzi realise the reason why they wanted to kill Paparazzi: the picture also showed an alien terrorist hiding in the background. Which also reveals that Suirin was aware of the scam and tried to stop it; not having an affair. Then, Nanashi appears and shows that Paparazzi is a Rogue Miina, but gives her back her powers. Tsukishiro and Satsuki(Paparazzi) defeat the aliens. 8- "Fukigen na Nakoru" ("Nakoru, Displeased") (不機嫌なナコル) Airdate: March 03, 2007 Nakoru becomes more annoyed with Kanchi and has and scolds him. Nakoru talks it out with Mina, revealing that she and Kanchi aren't really sibling and that her mother left them. But and Abducto alien captures him and reveals his plan to capture famous baseball players and use their skills to create an ultimate baseball team and gain fame. Meanwhile, Tsukishiro takes Nakoru along with her to save Kanchi. During battle, Nakoru accidentally triggers her transformation, revealing that she is a Miina. She defeats the alien and Nanashi tells her that to avoid harassment from the aliens her mother moved away after giving her Miina powers to Nakoru. Tsukishiro is then left pondering the idea of her own mother as a Miina. 9- "Kōdo Senkiromētoru no Shitō" ("Deathmatch at 1,000 Kilometers") (高度千粁の死闘) Airdate: Marh 10, 2007 All of the Miinas are captured by an alien. They must win a game of ping-pong against it or have their identities revealed. But the alien uses hypnotic powers on each Miina, which puts them in a sub-conscious state of mind to distract them from the game. But during the sub-conscious state of mind, the alien reveals that all of the Miinas, struggle with their own responsibilities and dreams. Tsukishiro realizes she's not the only one struggling. When Ootsuki plays, she counteracts the hypnotic spell by claiming she will never be defeated as long as she tried her best until the end. Tsukishiro recognizes the quote: a quote from Suirin years ago when she was Mina's age. Then, she realizes Ootsuki truly is Suirin. Ootsuki defeats the alien, but he reveals the Miina's identities anyway to every television in the world-or so he thinks-Nanashi deleted all video evidence of the Miinas. Unfortunately, the alien self-destructs the ship. Tamamushi, Satsuki and Minazuki were transported back to Earth by Nanashi, but Ootsuki and Tsukishiro are left in space. Ootsuki explains their situation, but Tsukishiro claims "she's not afraid as long as she's with Suirin" Ootsuki transports them back home. 10- "Uchū kara Kita yo" ("It Came from Space!") (宇宙から来たヨ) Airdate: March 17, 2007 The episode starts with Tsukishiro and Ootsuki fighting an alien at the beach. As usual, Ootsuki unintentionally causes mass damage to property. The next day, Mina is asked to interview a celebrity, Sumire Nishiha. The two enjoy themselves in an outdoor mall, until Sumire reveals her hatred for Ootsuki Miina. At SpoLuna, the cast discusses Ootsuki's damage and the public's complaints. Later on when the cast hosts a wrestling match, an alien attacks. Ootsuki chases after the alien but, yet again, causes more damage than needed. Then, the alien captures Kyru and threatens to kill Ootsuki if she tries to rescue him. Willing to make the sacrifice, Ootsuki proceeds as the alien electrocutes her. But rather than killing her, he returns her to her pedestrian form; revealing her identity. Just then Sumire appears as Shiratori Miina and convinces the public that Ootsuki Miina is an unfit heroine-and also offers the aliens their own personal sports arena on Planet Miina. 11- "Rasuto Anaunsu" ("Last Announcement") (最終アナウンス) Airdate: March 24, 2007 Suirin quits her job, as well as Kyru; feeling offended that she would keep a large secret from him. Leaving Mina in a great depression. While Sumire has gained utter control over seemingly everyone, Suirin comes over to her to have her powers evicted. Mina tries to continue her job at SpoLuna-which is being watched by everyone as well as Sumire-during the broadcast, Miina sends a message to Suirin that she should never give up, no matter what the costs are. She then transforms on set and goes to Sumire's jet to take Suirin. Meanwhile, Nanashi has a plot of his own: he has video evidence of Sumire plotting Ootsuki's downfall and the reason why. He manages to get the cast of SpoLuna to broadcast it, leaving the public to turn on Sumire. The other Miinas then transform and join Tsukishiro and Ootsuki to fight Sumire. Afterwards, the cast of SpoLuna celebrate at the sushi bar. 11.2- EX-2 "Akiyama Mīna Densetsu" ("The Tale of Miina Akiyama") (秋山ミーナ伝説) Airdate: August 01, 2007 Category:Getsumen to Heiki Mina Page